


Saving Stiles

by Didyoubringabeeralong77



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alpha Derek, Drinking, Everybody Lives, F/M, Fighting, Fluff and Angst, Fox Stiles, Hurt Stiles, I have no idea how to tag, M/M, Melissa is awesome, Protective Derek, Protective Stiles, Rape, Scars, Trouble, Vulnerable Derek, War, new hunters, pack teases Derek, puppy derek
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-02-11
Updated: 2015-03-27
Packaged: 2018-03-11 15:14:46
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 10
Words: 11,244
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3330578
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Didyoubringabeeralong77/pseuds/Didyoubringabeeralong77
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After a nightmare of a night, Stiles learns more about his mother than he ever thought possible.</p>
<p>(Might pick this up again in the distant future but it won't be updated any time soon. Sorry to anyone who actually like it)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This story was originally posted on a different website, if I forgot things in the tags tell me.  
> Unbetaed, so there may be a lot of mistakes, tell me if you find some.  
> If you hate this story please either stop reading or find a nice way to tell me to change something. I strongly dislike haters

At the beginning of the night they all knew it was a bad idea. Everyone knew that Stiles couldn't handle his alcohol, but still they went to the club.

The deal was that no matter what, someone had to keep an eye on Stiles. The others were on the dance floor so Scott had to be that person. He only turned away for a second and when he looked at Stiles again he was gone.

Scott looked around, trying to find him. It was Lydia’s idea to make Stiles wear a bright red hoodie so they could find him easily. As it turns out, that hoodie didn't really stand out that much in the club.

There was no sign of his best friend anywhere.

Danny came back to the table and saw Scott looking around frantically.

“What happened?” He looked at the table. “Where’s Stiles?”

“He’s gone. I can’t see him anywhere,” the werewolf answered while still looking around for Stiles.

“You keep looking, I’ll get the others.” Danny ran back to the dance floor to where the others were.

“Stiles is gone.” He said when he found Isaac.

“What do you mean ‘he’s gone’?”

“I went back to the table to talk to him and I saw Scott looking around. We couldn't see Stiles anywhere. Scott’s trying to find him now.”

“I’ll tell the girls, you go help Scott.”

 

The group spent three hours in the club trying to find Stiles before they decided he wasn't there.

“Where would he have gone?” Lydia asked Scott.

“I thought if he did wonder off he would stay inside the club,” Scott said, rubbing the back of his neck. He pulled out his phone. “I’m going to call Derek. Isaac, can you see if you can catch his scent?”

Isaac nodded and started walking around the building.

“I’m going to call my dad. See if he’s seen Stiles.” Allison said.

Scott dialed Derek and held the phone up to his ear.

Derek answered on the third ring. “You know, your midnight ‘I’m in trouble’ calls are getting really annoying, Scott.” The call woke Derek up so he was grumpier than normal.

“Stiles is missing.” Scott said.

Derek sat up straighter. “What do you mean ‘missing’?”

“Well, we went clubbing to celebrate graduating. We had a bit to drink and Stiles just disappeared.”

“Do you have any idea where he is?”

“All we know is that he’s not at the club. I've got Isaac trying to find his scent right now.”

Derek rubbed his hand over his face. What did he do in a previous life to end up the babysitter of this lot? “Alright, I’ll see if I can find anything.” He hung up and ran his hand through his hair.

 

“Derek’s gonna see if he can find him.” Scott said as Allison was hanging up.

“Dad’s going to ask around.”

Isaac came back around the corner.

“Did you find anything?” Lydia asked him.

“I think I did but I’m not sure, it’s not very strong. Did you get through to Derek?” He asked Scott.

“Yeah, he’s gonna help.”

 

The scent trail Isaac found only leads them a few blocks before they lose it.

“What now?” Alison asked.

 

As they were following Stiles scent, Derek was trying to figure out where a drunk Stiles would go.

“That kid makes no sense sober,” he said to himself.

As he drives around he’s temped to stick his head out the window and whistle. He almost smiled at the thought of Stiles running towards him on all fours with his tongue hanging out.

By chance he drove past a back ally. That act alone saved Stiles’ life.

Derek caught the scent Stiles’ fear and the scent that scared him the most: the boy’s blood. He stopped the car and slowly got out, not knowing what he was going to find. He walked towards the ally and saw a figure lying unconscious on the ground. The smell of Stiles’ blood was overpowering.

He could smell what happened but he didn't want to believe it. He could smell that werewolves were responsible for this.

Stiles was lying on the ground wearing only the ripped remains of his shirt. His pale body was covered in cuts, blood and other fluids. Derek could have got a scent and killed the men who did this to the poor kid, but he didn't want to leave Stiles alone. He could smell at least five different men all over the boy in front of him. The werewolf fell to his knees beside Stiles. He took off his jacket and wrapped the boy in it before lifting him up and carrying him to his car. When he picked up the boy he saw the bite. There were too many scents for him to tell if an alpha bit him.

Derek gently put Stiles in the car, while trying to figure out what to do. If it was an alpha that bit him, he couldn't take him the hospital.

Derek made up his mind and started driving to his loft.

 

Stiles needed stitches. Lots of them. Derek cleaned him up before laying him on the bed. He could stitch him up himself, but he was only a field medic, so the scars would be anything but invisible.

Derek was sitting on the table beside the bed when Stiles started moving.

The boy’s head turned towards him. “Derek?” Even with his wolf hearing he could barely hear the word.

“I’m here.” He knelt beside the bed. “You’re safe now.”

“Don’t tell the others.” Stiles closed his eyes again. It frightened Derek until he could see the even rise and fall of Stiles’ chest.

He had a basic idea of who ‘the others’ were. They needed to know that Stiles was safe now.

Derek dialed Scott while trying to figure out what to say.

 

Scott answered the phone on the second ring. “Did you find him? Is he okay? Where is he? Where are you?” Scott answered in a panic.

“Yes, I did find him. He’s okay now. He’s at the loft with me.”

“Guys!” Scott called to the others. “Derek found him! He’s at the loft.”

“Scott, Scott, Scott!” Derek had to get his attention before they started coming on there.

“What’s wrong?” Scott picked up on something in Derek’s voice. “What happened?” He asked slowly.

Derek took a deep breath. How was he going tell Scott what happened?

“He….was attacked.” He said simply.

“Attacked? By what?” Scott was started to panic again. “Hang on; we’re on our way there.”

“Wait! Scott,” Derek didn't know how to tell them what Stiles told him so he just said it. “Stiles didn't even want me to tell you. He doesn't want to see any of you.”

“What? Why?” How could his best friend not want to see him after something like that happened?

“Look Scott, trust me when I tell you I know what he’s going through. Being bombarded with questions is not what he needs or wants right now. He’s okay. He’s going to spend the night here and get some rest, alright. Do. Not. Come. Over.” Derek said slowly making sure that if anything the last four words were clear to Scott.

“Okay.” Scott wasn't happy but Derek believed that he was smart enough not to come over. 

 

Derek hung up and looked back at the boy sleeping in his bed.

“What I am I going to do with you?”

The wounds littering the boy’s pale skin caught his eye. He dialed another number on his phone.

“Hello?” Melissa sounded like she just woke up.

“Hey, it’s Derek.”

“What’s wrong? What’s happened?” Derek knew she was going to panic but he was hoping to at least mention Stiles before it happened.

“It’s Stiles.” His voice was shaking.

“Derek, tell me what happened.” Melisa used the same voice his mother used to when he came home after a full-moon covered in blood.

“He and the others were at a club.” Derek took a breath and forced himself to calm down. “Stiles was drinking and they lost track off him. Scott called me when they found out he wasn't in the club anymore. I found him in an ally.” Derek was almost in tears, telling Melissa what happened. “He was bitten by a werewolf. I don’t know if it was an alpha so I couldn't take him to the hospital.”

“Where are you now?” Melissa could hear the distress in the wolf’s voice.

“I’m at the loft. Stiles is here with me. He needs stitches but I’m only a field medic. He doesn't need those scars.”

“I’m on my way. Does Stiles’ dad know what happened?”

“I don’t know if Scott told him.”

“Alright, I’ll tell him.” They hung up and Derek went back and sat on the table beside the bed. He leant forward and grabbed Stiles’ hand. He winced as the back veins traveled up his arm. Stiles moved towards him slightly. Derek whimpered as the pain became too much. He pulled his hand away the leant back.

 

Half an hour later, the door to the loft was thrown open and the Sheriff ran in looking for his son. Derek went to stand up but taking away Stiles’ pain over the last half hour had taken a lot out of him.

The Sheriff’s eyes fell on his son. He stopped dead in his tracks. He had never seen Stiles look like that. There were bandages covering a lot of his skin.

“How is he?” the Sheriff asked Derek as he knelt beside his son.

“He’s in a lot of pain, but he’s should be fine. Right, Melissa? He’s going to be alright?” He almost begged the answer from the nurse.

“You waited for me to stitch him so I’m guessing none of the wounds are fatal?”

Derek looked down at his hands in his lap.

“Derek? None of the wounds are fatal, are they?” Stilinski sounded forceful and terrified at the same time.

Derek ran his hand through his hair and blew out his breath. He stood up and moved over to Stiles. The hesitation when Derek put his hand over some of the gauze on Stiles’ stomach was almost enough to put Stilinski in tears.

Derek blew out his breath again and began removing the gauze. Underneath was the bite.

“I don’t know if it was from an alpha, but if it was and he doesn't take to it……” Derek’s voice faulted and his eyes glassed with tears. He tried to finish the sentence but he couldn't. He couldn't think about Stiles dying. He was going to live. He couldn't die.

The Sheriff did something then that surprised everyone. He straightened up and took Derek into his arms. 

Derek tried not to but he couldn't help it. He broke down in tears. Stilinski rubbed his hands up and down Derek’s back.

“Come on.” He pushed the wolf in his arms back so he could still stork his shoulders with his thumbs but he could look into Derek’s eyes. “You know Stiles. If it is an alpha bite there is no way he would pass up the opportunity to be strong enough to beat up Scott.” The man laughed a bit as Derek nodded and wiped his eyes with the back of his hand. Stilinski pulled Derek back into his arms.

Melissa looked at Stiles’ wounds while the Sheriff took care of Derek. The werewolf was right. The only worrying wound was the bite. And that didn't need many stitches. Stilinski took Derek over to the couch to calm him. Melissa started stitching Stiles up.

After a while Derek and the Sheriff came back to Stiles. Stilinski sat on the table and Derek sat on the bed beside Stiles. Whenever the boy flinched Derek would take away a bit of his pain.


	2. Chapter 2

Everything hurt. His head was pounding, his body was aching. He didn't know what hurt the most. Stiles opened his eyes. The light made his head pound harder and he was forced to shut them again. He tried to open his eyes again. It didn't hurt as much. Where was he? The room looked very plain. Almost like the lo...... How did he get here? He was in Derek's bed. He felt a weight on his leg. He looked down to see what it was. He smiled to himself and moved his hand so he could run his hand through the dark hair on the man's head.

Derek leant towards his hand and murmured something in his sleep. He seemed to register whose hand was stroking his head, because a second later he jolted awake and looked up at Stiles.

"Hey, Sleepy head." Stiles said, moving his hand back to his stomach. He winced as his hand touched the gauze.

Derek took his hand and draw away some of his pain. "How are you feeling?" He asked in a gentle voice. Stiles was wondering if he had died and gone to heaven. Derek was never this nice. His version of nice was not throwing Stiles against a wall or slamming his head into the steering wheel of his car.

"Like I've been hit by a truck." Stiles winced when he moved to sit up. Derek, seeing the movement, quickly rearranged the pillows so Stiles could lean back.

From this position, Stiles could see his father and Melissa asleep on the couch. He smiled at the picture. They should just kiss already and get it over with. Everyone knows they have feelings for each other.

Stiles' head started spinning. The room wouldn't stay still. He felt Derek up onto the bed and rearrange the pillows behind Stiles so that the boy was leaning against his hard chest. Stiles leant back and the room stopped spinning.

"Thank you," Stiles said as Derek wrapped his arms around him.

Stiles could feel the vibrations in Derek's chest as he hummed in content.

"I knew you didn't hate me as much as you make out." Derek just grunted in reply and wrapped his more tightly around the boy in front of him, carefully avoiding the wounds.

Neither of them heard Melissa and the Sheriff move off the couch and towards them.

"I take it you're feeling a lot better, Stiles." Melissa sat on the side of the bed and rubbed Stiles' leg.

"What happened?" Stiles rolled his head to the side so he could still lean against Derek but at look at Melissa.

Derek stiffened behind him and buried his head into Stiles' neck.

Melissa took a deep breath and started explaining.

"When you were at the club...."

"We'll talk about that part later," the Sheriff interrupted angrily. 

"Anyway, you had a bit too much to drink and wondered off." Melissa closed her eyes and looked down at her hands. "You left the club and Scott called Derek for help finding you."

"I found you in an ally," Derek said, moving his face away from Stiles' neck. "You were attacked....." He ran his nose through the hair on the back of Stiles's head. "By werewolves," the wolf mumbled into his hair.

Stiles started feeling every one of the cuts and bruises over his body. He felt Derek take a deep breath and start chuckling. He liked that sound.

"What's so funny?" The Sheriff demanded.

"It wasn't an alpha." Derek's whole body was moving with his laughter.

"What are you talking about?" Stiles turned his head to look at the laughing sourwolf behind him.

"You were bitten." Derek manger to rein in his laughter. "I was thinking that it may have been an alpha."

"What would have been so bad about that? I wouldn't get hurt so easily and I would be able to fight against all the supernatural bullshit instead of just running away."

"If it was an alpha and you didn't take to the bite, it would kill you." Stiles shuttered at the thought.

The Sheriff's phone started ringing. He took it out of his pocket and looked at the screen.

He blew out a breath and looked at his son in the arms of a man who has a wrap sheet a mile long.

"It's alright, Dad," Stiles said smiling. "You just heard Derek say that it wasn't an alpha and I think I'm pretty safe right here." He ran his hands over Derek's arms to emphasize his point.

The Sheriff nodded and looked at Derek. "Call me if something happens." He pointed a finger at Derek to let him know he would be in some serious trouble if he didn't call. Derek removed one of his arms from around Stiles and saluted the Sheriff.

"I mean it." He turned and walked out of the loft.

"Now, Stiles," Melissa moved her hand towards some of the gauze, "I need to look at these wounds."

Stiles nodded. He shut his eyes and leant back against Derek's chest.

The nurse folded back the gauze covering one of the worst cuts.

Derek let out a sound that sounded a lot like a whine when Stiles flinched.

Stiles watched the black veins travel up the werewolf's arms.

"Even I know you shouldn't do that too much," Stiles said as he felt his pain disappear.

"Normally when people say I shouldn't do something, that's the only thing I want to do." Derek replied as he stopped taking the pain.

After Melissa said, he was going to be fine. Stiles put on a pair of Derek's sweats and with Derek's help moved to the couch. There wasn't really any need for him to move; it wasn't like there was a T.V. or anything, he just wanted to sit on the couch.

"Are you sure you don't want to sleep?" Derek asked for the thousandth time.

"Derek, I'm fine." He smiled at the worried look Derek had on his face as he knelt in front of him.

Derek didn't really look like he was convinced, but he wasn't pushing it. Stiles said he wanted to stay here when Melissa left so he doesn't want to push the boy away.

"I'm thinking of ordering pizza, do you want some?" Derek said as a pulled his phone out of his pocket.

"Is that a trick question?" Stiles said with a smile on his face.

"Anything in particular you like or just anything that involves the word 'pizza'?" Derek asked.

"As long as there are no anchovies or anything hot, I'm good."

Derek nodded and called the pizza joint. The guy on the other end was a little surprised where he heard the address the pizzas were going to but didn't ask any questions.

Stiles had grabbed a book of the table in front of him when Derek started ordering pizza. It was about some random supernatural creatures. Figures a werewolf would a collection of books on the supernatural. Stiles couldn't help but smile at the crossed out lines and added notes in it. If Derek was going to read a book telling him things he already knew, the facts just had to be right.

Derek sat down next to Stiles and looked at the book he was reading.

"So how much of this is actually true?" Stiles asked.

"Surprisingly, most of it." Derek shrugged and moved closer to Stiles.

Half an hour later Stiles was reading a different book, it still had Derek's editing work through out it, and Derek was lying on the couch with his feet hanging over the edge of the couch and his head in Stiles' lap. He was reading a book but he gave up on that and just closed his eyes. Stiles started petting the werewolf's head and Derek couldn't help but lean into the touch and start purring.


	3. Chapter 3

Neither of them wanted to move when the pizzas got there but Derek ended up moving because he was on top. When he opened the door he almost laughed at the pizza boy struggling with the pizza mountain in his hands. He grabbed the boxes with one hand and paid the boy with a generous tip.

"Did you get enough?" Stiles asked putting the book down and leaning back again.

Derek just smirked, put the pizza on the table and started counting back from three. When he reached one, the door of the loft slid open and the pack of misfits walked in. Boyd was carrying a T.V. and Scott and Isaac had the stand. The others were carrying different forms of seats. Couches and armchairs, mainly, but some beanbags followed.

"Oh my god." Stiles covered his mouth as the pack set up the loft so actually worked as a house. Derek took his place back on the couch.

"Hey, you have to help get the food." Scott pointed a finger at Derek.

"We have pizza," he said defensively.

"Pizza's not going to last the rest of the night. Not with the way you eat." Peter said.

Stiles just laughed and started stroking Derek's head again. The purring started instantly.

"Aww," Allison and Lydia chorused.

Derek just groaned and covered his face.

"As much as I love you picking on my nephew, we have to finish setting up so we can make Derek's life harder." Peter grinned.

The pack finished fixing the loft and started attacking the pizzas. Somehow Isaac ended up on the couch under Derek's legs and two of the pizza boxes ended up on Derek's chest with Stiles and Isaac eating pizza from both of them. Derek wasn't sure what movie the girls had put on but he didn't really care. He was with his pack and there was no danger. He missed this. He hadn't been this calm since before Paige.

Stiles absentmindedly ran his hand through Derek's hair and Derek started purring again. He could get used to this.

Stiles noticed that Derek breathing was slowing so he looked down at the wolf in his lap and tried not to laugh when he saw that Derek was asleep.

He tapped Isaac on the shoulder and pointed down at Derek. Isaac smiled at him. The rest of the pack noticed the quiet giggles coming from the pair and looked at them. Derek nuzzled into Stiles's thigh.

 

Derek woke up a few hours later and smiled at the puppy pile in front of him. He wasn't really sure where one body ended and the next started. Scott's foot twitched and it took all he had not to crack up laughing at the sight.

Stiles' hand fell from Derek's head to his neck. Normally Derek would attack anyone who even touched his neck but he felt like be could trust Stiles not to hurt him.

"You know, Derek," Derek turned to face Isaac as he started talking, "I never knew you were such a giant puppy."

Derek lifted his leg and dropped it again in Isaac's lap. Derek's foot landed right in between Isaac's legs. Isaac grunted and covered his crotch. He lifted up his fist and dropped in between Derek's legs. Derek's body folded in half as he groaned in pain.

"Are you two done feeling each other up?" Stiles asked rubbing the sleep from his eyes.

"If that's how he feels people up I am never sleeping with him." Derek said still holding his crotch.


	4. Chapter 4

Stiles woke in a cold sweat. He couldn't get their smiling faces out of his head. He didn't realise how safe he felt with Derek until he got home three days ago. Not once in the entire week he spent wrapped up in Derek's arms at the loft did he have a nightmare. There were no flash backs to that night. He didn't wake up fearing that the men were going to come back. But the day he got home, first day without Derek he woke up in the middle of the night screaming. He could feel their hands on him. When Stiles had stopped screaming and was curled up on his bed crying, the Sheriff had called Derek and the werewolf was at the house in minutes. He instantly went to Stiles and wrapped his strong arms around the boy. Stiles buried his face in Derek's neck and went to sleep without a sound. Derek stayed awake the whole night and gently rocked the boy back and forth on the bed.

Stiles looked at his phone, wondering if he should call Derek. Surely the guy has better things to do than rocking Stiles to sleep every night.

"Screw it," he said, grabbing his phone and calling Derek.

"Stiles? What's wrong?" He should have know that Derek was going to go into panic mode the moment Stiles' face came up on his phone.

"I had another nightmare." There was a catch in Stiles' throat.

"Do you want me to come over?" Derek knew from past experiences that sometimes people who had gone through what Stiles had just wanted to talk and not see anyone.

Stiles nodded before he realised that Derek couldn't see him. "Yeah," he whispered hoarsely.

"Alright, I'll be over soon." Derek said gently before hanging up.

Stiles put his phone down and curled up against the headboard of his bed. His dad chose that moment to come in and check on his son.

The Sheriff saw his son shaking on the bed and went straight to him and wrapped his arms around the thin boy's shoulders.

"You're safe. No one's going to hurt you here," he said as he gently started rocking the boy.

Stiles moved so he could press against his father.

"Do you want me to call Derek?" his father asked.

"I already did," Stiles sobbed. "He's on his way."

The Sheriff just nodded and held his son.

"Should I unlock the door or does he still prefer the window?" the Sheriff asked with a smile on his face.

"I think he likes the window." Stiles gave his father a weak smile. "I've never seen him come through the door."

"It's easier to get to your room through the window." Derek's voice came from the window. Derek climbed through the widow with a grace that Stiles swears he will never understand and walked over to the bed. The Sheriff got off the bed and walked towards the door.

"I don't want to hear anything," he said before walking out.

Stiles stared at the place his father was standing. He shook himself out of it and looked back to Derek. He couldn't help but laugh at the sight. Derek Freaking Hale, Big Bad Werewolf Extraordinaire, was blushing!

Derek covered his face when Stiles started laughing. He collapsed on the bed, face down, still hiding behind his hands. Stiles laughed even harder.

Derek shook his head and groaned. "Shut up, Stiles." The werewolf glared at Stiles

"Sorry, buddy but you're not that scary when you're bright red," Stiles said trying to control his laughter.

Derek buried his face back in his hands.

When Derek managed to stop blushing he looked up at Stiles who was stilling laughing at him. "Why am I here, again?" Derek was back to grumpy mode.

"Because I need my teddy bear to sleep." Stiles covered his mouth when he realised what he said.

Derek looked at him with one eyebrow raised. "What was that?" Did Stiles really just say that?

Now it was Stiles' turn to blush.

"You need what to sleep?" Derek pressed on.

Stiles shook his head and laid down on the bed very much the same way Derek had, but a little more careful because not all his wounds had healed.

"Stiles." Derek said sternly. He sat up and moved closer to the boy. Stiles shook his head again. Derek knew the perfect way to get him to admit he called Derek his teddy bear. In the week Stiles had spent at the loft Derek learnt some very interesting information about Stiles. Something that he knew he could use to his advantage.

Stiles was very, very ticklish.

"Stiles." Stiles heard the evil smile in the man's voice so he looked up. He saw Derek hands moving towards his sides.

"Nonononono." Stiles tried to push Derek away but it was useless. Derek ran his fingers up and down Stiles' sides as the boy howled with laughter.

"Please, please stop," Stiles laughed. "I can't breathe!"

"What did you say?" Derek knelt on the bed beside Stiles as he tickled the boy. He grinned as Stiles wriggled on the bed, trying to get away from his hands.

"I didn't say anything!" Stiles yelled.

"Try again." Derek started tickling Stiles' kidneys.

"Alright!" Stiles took a deep breath when Derek stopped, still grinning. "Alright, I called you my teddy bear."

"Are you two done yet?" the Sheriff yelled from down the hall.

"Yep!" Derek yelled back, popping the 'p'.

Derek smiled down at Stiles. It wasn't the maniac grin he had before, but an actual smile. "So can we go to sleep now?"

"Hey!" Stiles said defensively. "You started that."

"All you had to do was repeat what you said." Derek straightened up and took his shirt off before crawling under the covers of the bed. He didn't put any shoes on where he left the loft because he could run faster without them.

Stiles didn't think he'd ever get over the way Derek's muscles rippled under skin as he moved.

"Well?" Derek snapped Stiles out of his thoughts.

Stiles got under the covers and cuddled up to Derek. Derek put his arms around the boy before closing his eyes to go to sleep. Stiles laughed. A little over a week ago he would have freaked out at just the thought of sleeping beside Derek. Now he couldn't sleep without being wrapped in the werewolf's arms.


	5. Chapter 5

Stiles and Derek started dating shortly after that night. When Derek actually asked Stiles out, Stiles didn't even wait for the words to leave Derek's mouth before he started jumping up and down and yelling "yes" at the top of his lungs.

Derek couldn't have been happier with how well their first date went. He took Stiles to the movies, 'though he still doesn't know what the movie was that they actually watched, Stiles was exicted about it so he counted that as a win.

After the movie, they went to a diner. Derek's mum used to take him there before the fire and he hadn't been back there since. He was happy to see that it was still owned by the same people and that they stilled served pancakes no matter what time it was. The wolf was praying all through the movie that they had not changed. Stiles loved pancakes and bacon and Derek always loved the way they cooked the pancakes in the bacon grease at the diner.

Derek was surprised that, after he dropped Stiles back home and gave him a good-night kiss, he didn't get the mid-night call asking him to come back over. He was almost going to go to Stiles' house just to make sure that he was okay. He decided against that though because he didn't want to wake Stiles if the boy was able to get a good night's sleep without the night-mares. But he couldn't help feeling protective over Stiles.

Most of the wounds from that night had healed but Stiles was still missing the little light in his eyes. That little spark that set Stiles apart from the rest. He smiled and he laughed but there was always a hint of fear behind it. Like he was afraid that if he was happy again the werewolves that hurt him would come back, but little did he know that, when Derek was sure that Stiles was healing, the werewolf found those men (could he even call them that after what they did?) and chased them out of the state. He wanted to kill them but he knew that if Stiles found out, that no matter how bad the nightmares got, Stiles would never trust him again. 

 

"Derek?" Stiles' voice rang in his ear. "Derek, are you okay?" he sounded worried. They're cuddling on the couch at Stiles' house watching yet another Batman marathon. Seriously, how many Batman moives are there? Derek loves Stiles but he didn't think he could handle much more.

"I'm fine," Derek said simply.

"You just zoned there." Stiles smiled at his boyfriend. Who would have thought I'd ever be calling Derek Hale that? 

"I was just thinking." 

"About what?" Stiles asked, pausing the movie and sitting up a bit so that he could watch Derek for any signs that he may lie.

"About you." Derek didn't meet Stiles' eye. 

"Derek, what's wrong?"

"Nothing. It's stupid," Derek dismisses. Stiles stayed quiet, knowing that Derek would tell him when the silence got to awkward.

"You've lost your spark." There it was.

"What do you mean?" Stiles sat up completely, movie forgotten. 

"When I first met you, there was a spark in your eyes that was always there no matter what. It didn't matter what happened or who it happened to, there was always a light in your eyes that wouldn't go out. Now it's gone." Derek wiped the tears away from his eyes. "And me being a sook really isn't helping." 

"Hey, hey." Stiles caught one of Derek's hands between his and kissed it. "I still have a spark." Stiles didn't understand what he was talking about.

"It's not as bright as it was. There's always fear in your eyes now."

Stiles went to speak but Derek cut him off.

"I know how you feel about what happened, it happened to me when I was younger, I just miss the carefree Stiles." Derek didn't realise what he'd said until it was too late.

Stiles' eyes widened in shock. "What do you mean 'it happened to you'?"

Derek just sat forward on the couch with his head in his hands.

"Derek, please. Talk to me." Stiles put his hand on Derek's shoulder. The werewolf wanted to pull away but he couldn't bring himself to do it.

Stiles knew that Derek didn't really like phsyical contact when he was hurting so he just kept his hand where it was and waited for Derek.

What felt like hours later, Derek started talking.

"I was 12 when it happen." Derek was on the verge of tears but kept talking. "I was on my way home from a friend's house. Laura was supposed to pick me up, but she was with her boyfriend." Derek looked at Stiles with tear red eyes. "There was an alley-way that we always went down. Mum said not to go down it alone, but it was getting dark and I knew it made the walk shorter." Derek sniffed and wiped his eyes. "I wasn't very good at using my senses so I didn't know what they were going to do until it was too late." He shook his head and sat up straight. "I don't know how long it was until they stopped. I didn't see them, I tried counting how many there were but I'm not sure, I think there was at least five. I stayed in the alley after they left."

Stiles had tears in his eyes at the thought of someone touching Derek like they had touched him.

"My father came looking for me when I didn't come home. He found me there. I think I passed out when he picked me up."

"What happened to the men?" Derek had told Stiles that he had chased the men that hurt him out of the state.

"I don't know. I think the pack took care of it, but they never told me anything."

"Have you ever told anyone? Besides me and your family," Stiles asked, looking into Derek's eyes.

Derek shook his head. "Don't take this the wrong way, but I didn't even want to tell you." He smiled a bit.

Stiles laughed and kissed Derek forehead. "Come on, Sourwolf. Bedtime." Stiles stood up and held his hand out for Derek to take.


	6. Chapter 6

The wolves were getting better at fighting. They still haven't reached Derek's level but they had learnt to work together. So there were times where Derek ended up the one on his ass. 

Now was one of those times. Isaac had managed to throw him into a pipe in the loft. Derek hit the ground hard. He wasn't moving.

"Derek?" Erica moved cautiously towards her alpha. 

Derek groaned and rolled onto his back. 

"Derek! I'm so sorry." Isaac ran up to him. "I didn't mean it, I swear."

"If you ever manage to do that in a real fight, are you going to apologize to your enemy?" Derek said, looking up at the pup.

"I don't think so," Isaac said, unsure.

Derek made the sound of a buzzer as he sat up. "Wrong answer. The correct answer was 'No', but thank you for playing."

"Did I just hear a joke?" The weres looked at the source of the voice. Stiles was standing at the door of the loft. He had a sports bag beside him. He picked it up and walked into the loft. Derek stood up and went over to him.

"Heeey, Baabbbyy," Stiles said, smiling and kissing Derek on the cheek. 

"What are you up to?" Derek ask skeptically. He knew his boyfriend was up to something. 

"Should we leave?" Erica asked. 

"You can stay, if you want to," Stiles said, looking at her.

"Yes, because I don't want to see Derek acting like an actual human." Erica folded her arms over her chest and grinned at Derek.

"Two things," Derek said turning to the pups. "One, I'm not human and I never have been. Two, go away."

"Stiles said we could stay," Isaac pointed out.

"Go terrorize the village," Derek growl playfully, pointing at the door. 

"Have fun, boys," Erica called over her shoulder.

Stiles looked back at Derek. "That wasn't very nice." He didn't really look like he cared either way so Derek didn't really feel guilty about kicking them out. They had this habit of picking on their alpha for the way he would roll over and show Stiles his belly, so he really didn't want them to stay.

Stiles moved over to the table and put his bag on it. 

"What are you doing?" Derek walked over to him. He wrapped his arms around Stiles' waist and rested his chin on his shoulder. 

"I'm sick of being the one who always gets hurt. I'm sick of always having to run and never stand and fight. You have no idea how much I hate having to hide and watch you get hurt in a fight." 

"I know that you're not weak, but I would never forgive myself if you got hurt. I can heal, you can't," Derek said, turning Stiles to face him.

"I know I can't heal but I was thinking that if I weren't so useless..."

"You're not useless." Derek hated it whenever Stiles spoke about himself like that. Even before they were dating he would either change the subject as soon as Stiles started or just straight out tell the boy to shut up.

"So you've told me," Stiles sighed. "Let me rephrase that. If I knew how to fight and I had the strength to withstand a punch or two," Stiles stopped and checked that Derek was okay with his re-worded sentence. Derek nodded. "Maybe I could help, or at least do more than hide, whenever there's trouble."

Derek nodded to himself then looked at Stiles. "So, what's in the bag?"

Stiles grinned and turned back to the bag. He opened it and pulled out all types of guards and punching mitts.

Derek doubled over in laughter when he saw some lacrosse training gear.

"What?!" Stiles crossed his arms and stomped his foot like a child. "I didn't know what I would need. After seeing you lot throw each other around, I thought I may need some protection."

Derek tried to stop laughing as he pulled his boyfriend into his arms. Stiles buried his face in the wolf's neck. Derek could feel the grin spread across Stiles' face.

"Okay, maybe, the lacross gear is a little too much."

"Ya think?" Derek kissed Stiles' forehead.

Stiles pulled away. "Where do we start?" he said, moving to put on some of the pads.

"We'll start with you not needing them." Derek put the guards on the table and told Stiles to take his shoes off. He thought the command was a little strange because the others always wore shoes when they were fighting. He thought back to all the times Derek was a little tense and thought that there was going to be a problem. The Alpha always took his shoes off. When Stiles finally had his shoes off, Derek lead him to the middle of the loft

"Okay," he said, stepping back from Stiles, "if someone came at you and you weren't going to run, what would be the first thing you do?"

"Stand my ground?" It was creepy how quickly Derek could go from boyfriend to trainer.

"Is that a question or an answer?"

"I would stand my ground," Stiles said with confidence.

"Good. Now, how do you do that?"

"Stand tall?"

Derek raised an eyebrow.

"Stand tall."

"Wrong." Derek started walking around Stiles. "If you were taller and widers yes, but even I don't rely on standing tall." He's behind Stiles now.

Stiles turned his head so he could look at Derek. "What do I do then?" They hadn't even started and he was already confused. When he watched the werewolves fight they just went at each other and started clawing and biting.

"You drop into a fighting stance," Derek answered simply. "Some fighting stances do stand up straight, but they're useless in a fight."

He moved forward put his hands on Stiles' shoulders. "Bend your knees and stand on the balls of your feet." Stiles did as he was asked. "Right, now your right-handed so your right hand should be back further." He moved his arms along Stiles' and bend them at the elbow. Stiles instantly closed his fists as tight as he could.

Derek's hands moved to his. "Relax," he breathed into the boy's ear. Stiles relaxed his hands, but left his body tense. "Relax your whole body, Stiles."

"Why? If I'm relaxed then the person trying to fight me will hit me."

"No, he won't." Derek moved so he was in front of Stiles again. Stiles noticed that his legs stayed slightly bent and he kept rocking on the balls of his feet. "If you stay tense the whole time you will exhaust yourself very quickly. and he will win."

Stiles relaxed a bit, but not as much as Derek would have liked.

"Along with exhaust yourself, if you stay tense you won't be able to move as fast or hit as hard." Derek held up his hand in front of Stiles. "Remain tense and hit my hand." Stiles did as he was asked. Derek didn't even flinch the his fist made contact with his hand. "Now, drop down with your knees bent and bounce a bit on the balls of you feet."

Stiles thought he did what Derek said, but he had his whole foot touching the ground. Derek knelt down beside him and lifted the back of his foot.

"Why do I have to be on my toes?" Derek was weird when he was in training mode.

"You're not on your toes." Derek stood back in front of Stiles. "Being on the balls of your feet makes it easier for you to move and put more power into your strikes."

He held out his hand again. "Relax this time and tense at the very last second."

"This is ridiculous," Stiles mumbled and threw a half-ass punch. He could have sworn that Derek didn't move, but somehow the wolf had hold of his wrist, had knocked him off his feet and was dipping him back.

"If you want to learn, you have to take this seriouly." Stiles was temped to kiss him. He was so close.

Derek stood up and pulled Stiles up with him.

"Okay, okay." Stiles said, dropping back like he was told.

The alpha but his hand back up. "Again."

Stiles stayed relaxed until his fist was just about to make contact with Derek. Derek fliched a bit when Stiles hit him.

 

Stiles spent the next few hours learning how to fight. At one point the pack, including Scott, came into the loft but when they saw Derek pinning Stiles to the ground they walked straight back out. After Scott glared at the back of Derek's head for a second, of course.


	7. Chapter 7

"Stiles, I don't think that you are weak; you know that, I just don't want you the get hurt." Derek pulled Stiles back from his jeep. "You're not going."

"This is the reason I wanted to start training," Stiles said to the alpha. "I didn't want to be left behind anymore. The others are going, why can't I?"

"What do you mean 'the others are going'? I'm going alone. It's too dangerous to take the pack."

"Scott and Isaac said..... Wait! You're going alone?!" Stiles looked at Derek wide-eyed. "Are you crazy?!"

Derek rolled his eyes and took Stiles' keys. "If I go alone, I'm in and out in under an hour. I find out everything that we need to know and no one gets hurt." He puts and hands on Stiles' shoulders so he could look him in the eye. "Look, I know that this is dangerous, but it's better just me going than everyone getting hurt, if not killed because of these people."

Derek dropped his arms from his boyfriend's shoulders.

"Derek, who are these people? What do they want?"

The werewolf ran his hand through his hair and blew out a breath.

"Derek, what is it? Why are these people such a threat?"

"They're called the 'Kammerjäger'. They are German hunters."

Stiles' eyes went wide. "You mean like the Argents?"

Derek sat down on the ground next to the jeep and pulled Stiles into his lap. Stiles looked into his boyfriend's eyes. "Are they werewolf hunters, like the Argents?"

"They are simialr to the Argents, but they do not follow a code and it's not just werewolves these guys are after. 'Kammerjäger' means 'Exterminators'. The Argents mainly only go after werewolves, these guys, they don't care as long as it is supernatural, and if humans get hurt in the cross-fire, they count it as a necessary sacrifice." Derek buried his face into Stiles' neck, inhaling the scent of his mate.

"Why are they here?" Stiles ran his hands through Derek's hair, knowing that it'll keep him calm.

"I don't know, that's why I need to go there tonight."

They cuddled on the ground for a few minutes longer before Derek, carrying Stiles, stood up.

"I don't think I'll ever get used to your strength," Stiles said, smiling.

"And that's just how I like it." Derek opened the door to the jeep and deposited Stiles inside. "Please go home, Stiles. Please be safe."

Derek watched Stiles drive off. He hoped the boy would be smart enough to go home and not follow him.

"Now for the fun part," Derek said to himself as he turned and started heading towards where the Kammerjäger were last spotted.

 

When he found them, he thanked the Lord for his mother insisting on him learning every language spoken by every core hunter in the world, for if any of the Kammerjäger did speak English, they didn't speak it in their camp.

Their 'camp' looked like a military H.Q. from hell. There were 30 foot high walls around the area with heavily armed guards patrolling the perimeter. How the hell did they miss this? This would have taken ages to build and it wouldn't have been quiet either. This couldn't have gone under the radar. They're preparing for a war.

Derek thought about all the supernaturals that had identified themselves. There was the pack: a few werewolves, and a banshee, The kitsunes down town that stay out of everyone's way, two more banshees, some more werewolves, a few werepanthers and a weretiger. There were a few that needed to be watched carefully, but no real problems. Derek told them that as long as there weren't any real issues, like sociopathic lizards or human sacrifices, they were welcome in the pack, and if they refused, they were still welcome to ask help if it were needed. The panthers were the ones who told Derek about the Kamerjäger in the first place.

The alpha listened in on the gaurds' conversation, but soon gave up after finding out that they were just talking about their families. He concentrated his hearing. Nothing. He tried harded. Still nothing. How is it tht they are all only talking about their families? Derek thought to himself. 

He moved closer so he could see the gaurds more clearly. 

They were passing what looked to be a phone back and forth. Derek knew the only way he was going to get any information was to get it. 

The alpha stole his way through the forest around the camp, taking note of everything - he'd make a map of it later - until he'd completed a circle around it. 

 

Derek returned to the loft a few hours after he found the camp. The moment he got in, he went straight to his notebook and wrote down everything he'd observed about the camp. He sketched a quick map - thanking his father for teaching him how - showing the boundries, where the gaurds were posted, and everything else that would cause trouble if they didn't know it. He knew that he'd have to go back and find out when and where the gaurds changed so he could get in and find out everything, but for now there was enough for him to start looking through some of the stories and legends about the Kammerjäger to get an idea of what they were in for. 

He'd just finished the map when his phone started paying the Star Wars theme sone - Stiles' ring tone. He rolled his eyes fondly before answering the phone. 

"You know if I didn't know any better, I would sy that you were worried about me," Derek said smiling.

"Derek?" Stiles' voice sounded scared.

"Stiles? Stiles, what's wrong?" Please be okay, please be okay, Derek chanted in his head. 

"I need you to come to my house." Derek could hear the stress in his mate's voice, so he didn't need to hear past the words, 'I need you', before grabbing his jacket and walking out the door.

The line went dead after Stiles told Derek to go to his house, so Derek ran to the boy's house not know what he was going to find.

He by-passed the front door completely and went straight to Stiles' window. What he saw inside was not what he expected.


	8. Chapter 8

Stiles turned to saw Derek at the window and quickly moved to open it.

Derek climbed through the window without taking his eyes off Stiles. "What happened?"

"I don't know! I just sort of felt sick and then well, this happened!" Stiles gestured to himself.

Derek took a step towards his mate and took him into his arms. "We'll figure this out, I promise."

Stiles buried his head in Derek's chest. The werewolf tried and failed to suppress a chuckle as the furry ears on top of Stiles' head tickles his neck.

"Why are you laughing?" Stiles looked his mate in the eye.

"I'm sorry," Derek kissed the top of Stiles' head. "It's just that your ears tickle."

The teenager looked like he was about to cry until he got an idea.

"Why are you smiling like that?" Derek said lowly backing away from the evil grin on Stiles' face. Stiles moved between Derek and the window and started pushing the alpha towards the bed. Derek was too distracted by the fox parts that suddenly appeared on his boyfriend and the satanic grin playing across his face to notice the bed before he fell onto it.

The fox looked down at him like he was prey, ears twitching and tail flickering. Stiles almost managed to make Derek feel like prey until he tripped over a shoe and fell on top of him, forcing all the air out of his body.

Stiles put his hands on Derek's chest and pushed himself up so he was straddling the wolf. "That didn't really work the way I thought it would."

"Oh, really." Derek reached up and started rubbing the fluffy ears atop his boyfriend's head. Stiles purred and pushed harder into Derek's hand.

The alpha laughed at the look of pure bliss on the other's face, but stopped when he heard a the crusier pull up outside.

"Your dad's home." Derek said but Stiles was already off him and pacing back and forth. He must have heard.

"What am I going to do? He can't see me like this. He'll freak." The fox ran his hands over his hair, flattening his ears only to have them spring back up again.

The sherif was in the house and making his way up stairs. Derek looked at the door, trying to figure out what to do. There was a creak, telling them that the sherif had reached the top of the stairs and was heading towards Stiles' room. The wolf heard Stiles' heart start beating way too fast and looked back only to find that Stiles was no longer there. Instead, he saw a pile of Stiles' clothes with a fluffy tail sticking out. He got off the bed to get a closer look. A fox jumped out of the clothes and into Derek's arms. It was due to pure reflexes that Derek was able to catch it. The fox was terrified. It's heart was beating so fast it was humming and it was frantically looking at it's body. 

"Stiles?" The fox looked up at Derek with tears in it's eyes. It nodded.

The sherif choose that moment to open the door and walk in. "Stiles, I....." He stopped talking when he entered the room. Derek thought it must have been a very strange sight. Him standing there in the middle of his son's room, holding a crying fox. But the sherif looked relieved.

"I thought I'd never see that tail again, son." He smiled at the fox.

"What?" Derek said as the fox made a sound that sounded like the same question.


	9. Chapter 9

The Sheriff looked at the expressions on the boys' faces and started laughing. "I'll explain later. Now I think it would be a good idea to get our little Stiles here to shift but into an at least half-human form, don't you think?"

Derek looked down at the fox in his arms and then back at the grinning Sheriff infront of him. "How do we do that?" Ater the words lefted his mouth he wanted to slam his head against the wall for asking something so stupid. He's a werewolf for god's sake, why did he ask how to shift back? Stiles didn't seem to notice that it was a stupid question he just faced his father, nodding frantically.

"Until we can get you to control it, you just have to calm down," the Sheriff said, rubbing the frightened fox's ear.

Stiles closed his eyes at the feeling and pressed his head into the man's hand. The fox chattered quietly as he rolled over in Derek's arms so he was laying on his back with his tongue hanging out the side of his mouth. The Sheriff moved his hands and started scratching his belly.

Derek laughed fondly at his boyfriend when the little fox started drooling. That's when he noticed that Stiles' scent was changing. He was changing back. The Sheriff jumped back when Stiles shifted back.

"Maybe clothes should be an option before we continue this conversation." 

Stiles looked down at himself and realised that the postion he was in wouldn't have been as bad if his father wasn't standing there. File that away for later. Derek gently put him down and the Sheriff turned his back, not wanting to see his son's junk. Stiles bent down to pick up his clothes and laughed when he saw that his pants were ripped from where his tail went through. The tail that was thankfully gone for now.

Stiles heard Derek whine behind him.

"What's wrong?" he quickly put on some clothes and went over to his mate. Derek had his head down and refused to look at him. The Sheriff had turned around when his son spoke so Stiles now looked at him for help.

Your scars, he mouthed behind the wolf.

That when it dawned on him. Even though he stayed at Derek's after the attack and slept beside the wolf almost every night, Derek hadn't seen the permanment damage done to the him. He didn't know about the scars.

Stiles pulled his mate into his arms and Derek instantly buried his face in his neck, breathing deeply.

"I'm sorry." Stiles pushed Derek back so he was at arm's length when he heard the words. Derek looked down.

"This was not your fault." Stiles tilted his head back up so he would meet his eyes. "None of this was your fault."

"I shouldn't have let you lot go out alone." Derek's eyes were glassy whe he looked at Stiles. "If I had have gone with you, none of this would have happened. You wouldn't jump whenever someone comes up behind you. You wouldn't wake-up screaming in the middle of the night. And you wouldn't have those scars." Tears started falling down Derek's face. Stiles wrapped his arms around him and pulled him close.

"I don't blame you, Derek."

"You should," was Derek's answer.

"Well, I don't." Derek tried half-heartedly to pull away. Stiles just held him tighter.

I'll be down stairs, the Sheirff mouthed.

Thank you, Stiles replied. He moved Derek so that they could sit on the bed. Derek pulled away when they sat. This time Stiles let him.

"Do you want to know why I don't blame you?" Stiles asked, wiping a tear from Derek's face.

"Why?" Derek choked.

"Because 1) you've always risked your life to save ours, 2) we didn't even tell youthat we were going out, let alone where we were going, 3) It was when they saw you that they ran, and 4) I love you so fucking much, you big, stupid puppy." Stiles smiled and leant forward to kiss Derek's forehead. He wiped away the remaining tears when he leant back.

Derek grabbed his hands before he could move they away. "I love you," he whispered. He kissed Stiles lightly before pulling back, smiling. "Is 'puppy' a step-up from 'teddy-bear'?"

Stiles laughed and push him back onto the bed. "What were we doing before Dad got here?"


	10. Chapter 10

Sorry it's been so long, guys, please don't hate me

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

The boys came down from Stiles' room a while later, with kiss-swollen lips and messed up hair. Normally, the Sheriff would have a serious problem seeing the evidence of his son's make-out session but this time he just felt relief. Relief that Stiles managed to get Derek from crying to laughing by jst kissing. He hoped it was just kissing. He was in the armchair watching some stupid show that he wasn't really paying attention to, when the boys walked into the living room.

"So, Dad, are you going to tell us why I was furry and you were happy about it?" Stiles asked, sitting on the couch with Derek.

"It is a bit of a long story...." the Sheriff rubbed the back of his neck. How was he going to explain this to his son?

"I don't have anywhere to go, do you?" Stiles turned to look at Derek, waiting for his answer.

"Got allll night." Sheriff Stilinski glared at the man as he leant back on the couch smiling.

"Fine, but try not to hate me." Stilinski blew out a breath and began his story. "Before I met your mother, I didn't want to settle down. I slept around. A lot."

"Ew, Dad, I do not need to know that!" Stiles gagged. 

"At least never saw your parents," Derek mumbled.

Stiles continued his gagging through laughter.

"Any way," the Sheriff continued, "a lot of the time I didn't take any precautions. Them saying they were clean and on the pill was enough."

Derek patted Stiles on the back when he started choking.

"Can you get to the part where I have a tail?" the boy begged.

Stilinski ignored him. "There was one girl that was more frequent than the rest. Her name was Jessie." The man smiled at the memory of her. "She was beautiful. Her whiskey coloured eyes shone in the sun. She had long brown hair that always did the opposite of what she wanted. She was thin and spoke with her whole body."

Derek's eyes went wide as he listened to the Sheriff describe a female Stiles. He leant forward to listen. Stiles looked at him, confused.

"With her it was more than just sex. At one point I thought I loved her and that scared me. One day she came to my apartment. She was crying. She told me that she had to leave but she couldn't without saying good-bye. She told me not to look for her or they'd kill me. I just stared at her. What was she talking about? I asked her if she needed help. She smiled sadly at me and said I was a good man. Then she kissed me and left." 

"What happened?" Stiles leant forward to grab his father's hand.

"She disappeared." The man said simply. "I never saw her again. I tried to forget her but I couldn't. I thought I saw her a few times but it wasn't her." He wiped his eyes before continuing. "A few months later, I met your mother. I'd withdrawn after Jessie, Claudia managed to get me to face the world again. We'd been dating for a nearly, when we decided to move in together. I'd jst got home when someone knocked on the door. I opened the door and a man was standing there. He had a basket in his arms. 

'Are you, John Stilinnski?' he asked me. I told him I was and he handed me the basket and left. I looked down and saw that I was holding a sleeping baby. I wanted to ask the man what was going on but he'd already left."

It wasn't until Derek grabbed Stiles' hand that the boy caught onto what his father was saying. "The baby was me?" 

"Yes." John nodded. "I took you inside, trying to firgure out what to do. Claudia came out of the kitchen to ask me who was at the door, when she saw me with you. I looked up at her, silently begging for help. She saw the helpless look on my face and took you from the basket. I notice then that there was a letter adddressed to me. I set the basket down and took the letter. When I opened it I saw that it was from Jessie. 

 

Dear John,

I wish I could tell you this in person but I can't risk either of you getting killed. You probably won't believe me but he is your son and all the stories I told you about the supernatual are true. I am a werefox and I have reason to believe our son is one too. I know this is a lot to take in but you must believe this is for the best. Please do not reject the boy and send him away. He needs a family. More than I can ever give him.

Yours,  
Jessie

P.S. His name is JĘDRZEJ

 

Claudia came back into the room when you woke up. You didn't cry, you just looked around, taking everything in. I showed Claudia the letter and she said that she always wanted a son. No questions asked. I think that was the momment I truely fell in love with your mother." 

"Has Jessie ever tried to contact you again?" 

"No but I do believe I saw her when you first shifted. Claudia and I decided to take you for a picnic in the woods when you were five. We didn't want to take you to the park because you always ran off to play with the other kids and your eyes would change when you were happy and that always caused problems. You loved it. We had a hard time chasing after you. Then you shifted." 

Derek smiled at the thought os Stiles as a kit running around causing trouble.

"You were so small, we lost sight of you. You just ran. We saw you just as you were heading into the trees. We ran after you but lost track of you again. I think we stayed out there for an hour trying to find you, before we saw a vixen with a wriggling kitten hanging from her jaws. I knew instantly that it was you. The vixen put you down infront of us and I swear she smiled. It had her eyes. She ran off after I picked you up."

"Why don't I remember being able to turn into a fox?" Stiles asked, leaning back against Derek. derek wrapped his arm around his mate and kissed the back of his head. 

"I think that has something to do with Claudia." John said. "After the first time you shifted, you spent more time has a fox than a boy. When I wasn't working we take you to the woods where you could run around but only if you promised not to go far. If I was working, I'd come home to you half or completely shifted curled up on the couch with your mother. When she got sick you didn't shift as much, and as she got worst you shifted less." The Sheriff wiped the tear from his eyes and Stiles got up and curled up on his lap like he used to when he was little. John held his son and rocked him. 

Stiles hated seeing his father cry and always cried along with him. 

"I think that after she died you blocked the memories from yourself. You stopped yourself remembering to numb yourself from the pain. Today, when you shifted, was the first time you've been anything but human since your mother died."

The man held his son for a while and Derek sat quietly and waited until he was let back into their minds. 

It was about ten minutes later when Stiles asked his next question. "Why can't I heal like you, Derek?" the boy looked at his mate. 

"I've only met a few foxes, which is probably why I didn't recognise the scent on you, but from what I've learnt, foxes have stronger immune systems, and the ability to take away pain, but healing isn't something that is common in foxes."

"That would explain why I've never been sick." Derek could tell that Stiles was disappointed that he couldn't heal like the others.

 

Derek stayed at the Stilinski household that night, and fell asleep with a smile on his face and his mate in his arms.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> People have been asking for fanart. I struggle to draw stick figures so if anyone wants to send me something they drew for this story I will be happy to put it up.


End file.
